


To See What it Means to be Free

by belasteals



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Tower of Joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasteals/pseuds/belasteals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study: Lyanna finds ten truths in her stone tower.</p><p>(Author's note: I'm tagging this Lyanna/Rhaegar because it focuses heavily on their relationship, but that relationship is neither explicit nor entirely complimentary. It is intentionally ambiguous for you to draw your own conclusions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See What it Means to be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Daniel in the Den" by Bastille

i.

Ben hangs on your every word with the devotion only a little brother can show his big sister, and you love Ned more than anything in the entire world, but out of all of them, Brandon is the one that rides to King’s Landing and dies for you. (Father dies _because_ of you. There’s a difference.)

 

ii.

He says he loves you. You tell yourself he has a wife, and he cannot love the both of you at the same time. It doesn’t help, because it is clear which one of you he loves.

 

iii.

You are not made for confinement. You are made to run free. This is killing you surer than any sword could.

 

iv.

You’re a stupid little girl with the blood of seven kingdoms on your hands, you think, because at some point this stone tower has made you bitter.

 

v.

He says you are like fire; full of life and energy, ever changing. He is wrong. You are like ice; hard, unbreakable, solid.

 

vi.

Yours is a song of ice and fire. Not _the_ song, only _a_ song; one among thousands. The lost princess in her stone tower as her husband and brother go to war.

 

vii.

If Robert Baratheon walked through your door right now, he would not want you.

 

viii.

You were sarcastic before, but never a cynic. (You were free before. He gave you his love, but it came with chains.)

 

ix.

All you want to do is ride. If you could go home right now, you think, you would ride through the wolfswood for the rest of your life and never leave your home again.

 

x.

There’s so much blood. Gods, there’s so much blood. _Promise me, Ned._


End file.
